Battle of the Bands
by KayRenee
Summary: So all the IY gang are in bands and are competing against each other. Suck at summarys :/ Sry if the beginning chapters are short and kinds slow.....I'm just doing basic introductions right now ;
1. Meet the Bands

"Okay folks! Welcome to Band Countdown!" The announcer yelled as he walked onto the stage. The arena was packed from the top of seats to the ground floor. The lights all zeroed in on him. "I'm your host Nyogi, and will be here to liven up the show for you all." The crowed began to cheer. "Now let's welcome our contestants to the stage!"

----------

"Okay so breathe Kagome!" Sango yelled at the girl in front of her. She had on a pink fitted tee with the group 30h!3 on it, black skinny jeans, and chucks. Her hair was in a high pony tail with her bangs out. She had a lip ring and her make up was black eyeliner and foundation.

"I'm trying! I'm just really REALLY nervous guys. What if I mess up?" Kagome said as she began hyperventilating again. She wore a sleeveless grey dress that fitted her top and went out like a tutu on the bottom. It went mid thigh. Her shoes were grey chucks and she had her hair down. Her make up was extreme hot pink eyeshadow and black mascara and eye liner. She had a nose ring and eye brow ring.

"Kagome your not going to mess up just think about all the times we performed back home ok?" Rin said as she knelt in front of her. She had on a red Chiodos shirt and blue skinny jeans with red vans. Her shoulder length two toned hair was down and her make up was the same as Sangos. She had a Monroe piercing.

Kagome looked around at the other to member of the group and they smiled and nodded at her. Ayame was a wolf demon with bright red hair. It was in a short pony tail. She had on a green shirt with grey capris and green chucks. Her make up like Kagomes, but the eyeshadow was grey. Kikyo, Kagomes twin sister, had on a white tank top and a orange one on top of it. She had on white skinny jeans and orange vans. Her hair was two toned and went down to her butt. She had on no make up and had snake bites.

"Flyleaf your on in 5!" A stage hand yelled as she popped her head in their dressing room. The girls all looked at each other and smiled.

"I geuss we should have a beer before we go up." Kikyo said with a laugh as she walked up to the fridge and started throwing around coronas.

---------

"I wonder who the first band is. I hear their chics." Inuyasha said as he plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. to show the announcer talking about the rules and the station it was being aired on. He had on a red band shirt with The Whos on it, fitted jeans, and some red DC's. His hair was white and went to the middle of his back. He was a dog demon.

"Yea. Their called Flyleaf. Weird name. Maybe their bird demons." Shippo said as he grabbed a beer and began to sip on it. He was a fox demon with red hair. He had on cackis and a green t shirt that said 'prevent forest fires' with a picture of Forrest Gump firing people. H had on green vans and had an eye brow ring.

"Ugh, I hate bird demons." Miroku and Koga said at the same time. Koga had on a yellow muscle shirt and some skinny jeans with yellow chucks. His waste long hair in a high pony tail. He was a wolf demon. Miroku had on a purple plain t shirt with some skinny jeans and purple vans. He had shoulder length hair that he kept in a pony tail at the nap of his neck. He had his lip and nipple pierced.

The last among the group who didn't say anything as he closed his eyes on the couch was Sesshoumaru. He had on some form fitting jeans and a blue fitted shirt with Flogging Molly on it. He had on blue chucks and had his butt length silver hair down and loose. He was a dog demon and Inuyasha's brother.

"Scary Kids Scarying Kids, you guys are to report to the front of the stage, in 3! A stage hand yelled as he walked passed.

"I geuss were about to find out." Inuyasha said as they headed out.

---------------

"Okay guys! Now for what you all have been waiting for, lets bring out the bands!" Nyogi yelled as the crowed began to cheer. "First we have Story of the Year!" The crowed yelled as Naraku and his group stood up. "Next we have Scary Kids Scarying Kids!" The crowed yelled again as Sesshoumaru and his group stood up. "Next is Saosin!" The crowed yelled as Bankotsu and his group stood up. "And last, but not least The Donnas!" The crowed cheered as Yura and her group stood up.

"Now we have two al girl bands this year. I know you only see on, but that is because the first band is behind this curtain. I'd like to Introduce. Flyleaf!" Nyogi said as he walked off the stage and the arena got quiet. The curtains began to part and all everyone saw was a blank stage.

That is until......

*******

**Okay so This is the prologue. I wanted to introduce the main characters first. Review and tell me what you think. I used real band by the way. It makes it easier when they sing the songs.**

**xoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee**


	2. Flyleaf and Story of the Year

"Okay we can do this! We can do this!" Rin yelled as she took her sport holding a guitar. Kagome went to the Mic and put hear head down praying that she didn't mess their chance up. Sango grabbed the bass guitar and turned her back to the crowd. Rin did the same thing. Kikyo picked up the other guitar and stood right behind Kagome and turned her back to the crowd. Ayame went to the drums and put her head down.

'This is it.' Kagome thought as the announcer said their names and the curtains began to open.

I'm So Sick by Flyleaf

Rin came in playing her guitar.

_I will break into your thoughts_

_With what's written on my heart_

_I will break, break_

As Kagome sang the beginning part of the song the lights became bright and Kagome went to the front of the stage. All the girls were turned facing the audience.

_I'm so sick,_

_Infected with where I live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bliss,_

_Selfishness_

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick_

_If you want more of this_

_We can push out, sell out, die out_

_So you'll shut up_

_And stay sleeping_

_With my screaming in your itching ears_

Kagome sang this part with her eyes closed and head tilted up in the air and was bouncing up and down. Kikyo went up to the other mic and began singing back up.

_I'm so sick,_

_Infected with where I live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bliss,_

_Selfishness_

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick_

_Hear it, I'm screaming it_

_You're heeding to it now_

_Hear it! I'm screaming it!_

_You tremble at this sound_

Kagome sank down to her knees and sang into the mic with all her heart. Now Rin and Kikyo were singing with her.

_You sink into my clothes_

_And this invasion_

_Makes me feel_

_Worthless, hopeless, sick_

_I'm so sick,_

_Infected with where I live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bliss,_

_Selfishness_

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick_

Sango began to scream back up for her.

_I'm so sick_

_Infected with where I live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bliss, selfishness_

_I'm so_

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so_

_I'm so sick _

With that they ended the song. Kagome was on her knees looking down and the girls all had their heads down. The crowd screamed and chanted their name as the curtain closed and the announcer came out.

------------

"Damn their hot! And good!" Shippo said as he eyed Rin on guitar.

"Yea." Inuyasha said staring at Kikyo.

"Their beast." Koga and Miroku said. Miroku looking at Ayame and Koga looking at Sango.

Sesshoumaru was staring at Kagome and even as the curtain closed he stared at the spot she was. 'I wonder if she looks even as good naked than when she has that dress on.'

'_I want'_

'Shove it. Now is not the time'

"Well what an amazing performance! After the commercial break Story of the Year will be performing next!" Nyogi said as the theme music came on and then the cameras cut off.

----------

"We killed it!" Ayame screamed as she ran into their dressing room. She and the other girls celebrated together until The Donnas came in.

"So I guess you though you were good? Please that was despicable." Yura said as her and Kagura laughed and left.

"What the fuck? Hell no plastic bitch get your fake ass back her." Kikyo yelled as she tried to go the through the door.

"Calm down Ki. Let's go get our sat before it starts." Kagome said as they walked to the front of the stage. The found their seats only to have a group of guys waling over.

"Hey! Were Scary Kids Scarying Kids. I'm Miroku, this is Koga, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha." Miroku said as they all nodded to each other and waved.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kagome and this is Sango, Rin, Kikyo and Ayame." Kagome said as they all waved and said hi.

"Show starts in 5-"

"I guess we'll go get ready." Inuyasha said. Looking in Kikyo's eyes.

"4"

"Okay bye!" Kikyo said.

"3-2-1-We're live!"

"Welcome back to Band Countdown. Now on the stage we have Story of the Year and I bet they Plan to create and party up here. Give it up for Story of the Year.

We Don't Care Anymore by Story of the Year

_Underneath the gun in front of waiting eyes_

_Our time has just begun no second chance tonight_

Naraku sang as Hakudoshi played guitar. The Naraku began screaming in the mic.

_So we walk the longest days to live inside the shortest nights_

_We compromise our hearts to keep them satisfied_

_The shadows of our past, hard to ignore but judgment means nothing that's not what we're fighting for_

_We don't care anymore_

_We don't care anymore_

_We don't care anymore_

_We don't care anymore_

Gatenmaru and Hakudoshi began playing the guitar parts.

_Underneath the gun in front of doubting eyes_

_We walk this path as one take on the world tonight_

_And we'll carve our names into their bones_

_We'll never sell ourselves that's not what we're fighting for_

_We don't care anymore_

_We don't care anymore_

_We don't care anymore_

_We don't care anymore_

_I won't let this love, I won't let this love die, I won't let it die_

_There is only one thing that matters this time_

_At the hands of judgment I won't let it die, no sacrifice, regrets left behind, I won't let it die_

_This time, yeah, this time I won't let it die, that's not what we're fighting for_

_We don't care anymore_

_We don't care anymore_

_We don't care anymore_

_We don't care anymore_

_We don't care anymore_

_No we don't care anymore_

_We don't care anymore_

_We don't care anymore_

_I won't let this love, I won't let this love die_

As the song finished Naraku dropped the mic and threw his arms in the air. The crowd yelled and hollard for the band and then the curtains closed.

"Wow! Now that's what I'm talking about when I say party. Our next group is Scary Kids Scaring Kids and let me tell you, these guys are a pocket full of loud. Let's welcome Scary Kids Scaring Kids!" Nyogi yelled as he walked off stage

*******

**Review!!! :)**


	3. Scary Kids Scaring Kids

Holding On by Scary Kids Scaring Kids

_There goes the sun_

Inuyasha screamed into the mic as Koga started playing the drums. Sesshoumaru and Miroku joined in with Shippo playing bass. Sesshoumaru walked up to the mic.

_Just trying to find your way anywhere_

_But you've come to find you're alone_

_It's getting dark and you've lost your way_

_I haven't let you go as long as you know that_

Miroku walked up to the mic.

_I'm losing what's left of my dignity_

_But I'll fight till the end for her heart_

_I'll never give up for what's possibly_

_For better for worse this love must be cursed_

_Just try to keep your head down_

_But you come to find that trust has come and gone_

_Everyone out there is listening_

_But you don't care at all and you're probably glad to know_

_I'm losing what's left of my dignity_

_But I'll fight till the end for her heart_

_I'll never give up for what's possibly_

_For better for worse this love must be cursed_

Sesshoumaru went to the mic alone and Inuyasha and Miroku played guitar.

_You already let it pass through your lips _

_you can't take it back now _

Inuyasha ad Sesshoumaru sang together.

_I'm losing what's left of my dignity_

_But I'll fight till the end for her heart_

_I'll never give up for what's possibly_

_For better for worse this love must be cursed_

_I'm holding on to hope_

_This love must be cursed_

_I'm holding on to hope_

_This love must be cursed_

_I'm holding on_

_I'm afraid to say she never made it home_

_Couldn't keep her head on_

_She was so close_

_I'm afraid to say she never made it home _

_I'm afraid to say she never made it home_

_I'm afraid to say she never made it home_

_I'm afraid to say she never made it home_

_Couldn't keep her head on_

_I'm afraid to say she never made it home_

The music played on a little as the curtain closed. Th crowd screamed again and hooted as Kagome's band stood and clapped.

"Their good!" Ayame said.

"Not that good." Naraku said as he shoved past her and left their seating.

"What's his problem? Rin said as she sat down.

"Sorry for my friend. He can be a real ass some times." Hakudoshi said as he looked over a Kagome. He had on skinny jeans and a regular t shirt with boots.

"Hey I'm Kagome." Kagome said with a smile as the other girls began talking with the other group Saosin.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" Hakudoshi asked as he looked into her blue eyes.

"Ummm, no. Why?"

"Well I was thinking maybe you would like to grab something to eat later. Like a date?" Hakudoshi said as he started blushing. Kagome smiled.

"Sure! What time?"

"How about right after this?"

"Okay I'll meet you outside." Kagome said as she led the conversation into a introductory. All the while missing the way Sesshoumaru was staring at her as he walked into the room.

---------

"Ok so we have two more bands left. Don't miss the last two when we return after this commercial break!" Nyogi said as the theme music came on.

***********

**Review :)**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**KayRenee**


	4. Saosin and The Donnas and surprise!

"So Kikyo whats up?" Inuyasha said as he got in front of Hojo and cut off their conversation.

"Umm, we were talking?" Hojo said as he stood up. Everyone looked at the two. Miroku and their group knowing how he could get.

"Well I've decided yall are done. So go somewhere else gay boy." Inuyasha said in a small voice, copying the guy from The Hangover. He laughed as he was about to turn when Hojo pushed Inuyasha.

"Dude, what's your deal?"

"You dumbass, obviously." Inuyasha said as he sat down.

"Well fuck you fag-"

"Saosin your on in 3!" A stage hand yelled. Cutting off Hojo.

"This isn't over." Hojo said as him and his group left.

"Yash, what was the point of that?" Miroku asked as he sat down in the chair next to Sango. His hands inching to her butt.

"Perv!" Sango yelled as she slapped him. Which only gave him a shit eating grin on his face as he started rubbing his cheek.

"I was going to reply, but I think I'll go against that." Inuyasha said as he started laughing along with everyone else there.

"Kagome, are you going to the bar with us tonight?" Kikyo asked as Inuyasha grabbed her hand began rubbing the back of it. Kikyo looked at him and smiled as she snatched her hand back and licked her lips at him. Inuyasha sat there for a minute confused.

"Umm, sorry can't. Hakudoshi is taking me out to eat." Kagome said with a blush as she looked at her band. They smiled at her and turned to talk to people when Sesshoumaru spoke up from the door way.

"Are you single?" Everyone looked at him wide eyed and wondered who he was talking to. The followed his line of vision and saw he was talking to Kagome.

"Yea. Why?"

"Then I will be taking you out tomorrow." With that he turned around and left for God knows where.

"Ummm woa! Never saw that coming!" Koga said as he was the first to recover from the shock.

-----------

"Okay Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome back to Band Countdown. Now we have a band that's about to perform for the fighter out there." The crowd booed at his choice of wording. "Haha, well let's welcome Saosin!" As he walked off the stage the crowd cheered.

Voices by Saosin

Eri started playing guitar when the rest of the band joined her. Then Hojo began singing with Muso doing back up.

_I miss the part, when we were moving forward now_

_(On our way down)_

_But maybe someday, I'll be something more than love_

_Just know I'll never tell_

_And when you're on your way down_

_(Through the clouds)_

_And you're waiting for your body's re-entry again_

_We speak in different voices_

_When fighting with the ones we've loved_

_We speak in different voices_

_Why can't we say what we're thinking of_

_I'm missing parts, now that you've told me everything_

_(On our way down)_

_And I was blessed and I've forgotten how to love_

_You said you'd never tell_

_And when you're on your way down_

_(Through the clouds)_

_And you're waiting for your body's re-entry again_

_We speak in different voices_

_When fighting with the ones we've loved_

_We speak in different voices_

_Why can't we say what we're thinking of_

_Not even I will tell..._

_We speak in different voices_

_When fighting with the ones we've loved_

_We speak in different voices_

_We say these things to know they're real._

_We speak in different voices_

_When fighting with the ones we've loved_

_We speak in different voices_

_Why can't we say what we're thinking of_

_We speak in different voices_

_When fighting with the one's we've loved_

_We speak in different voices_

_We speak in different voices_

_To know they're real. Real._

_I'll never..._

As they ended the song the crowd cheered and the announcer went onto the stage.

"Now that's what I call a show! Our next group is a group of women that like to add sex appeal to there performances. I have the pleasure of welcoming The donnas to the stage!" Nyogi yelled as he walked off the stage and the curtain reopened.

Take It Of by The Donnas

Shiori started playing guitar and kagura came on the drums. Yura started singing.

_I'm on my second drink_

_But I've had a few before..._

_I'm tryin' hard to think_

_And I think that I want you on the floor_

_Uh huh, yeah on the floor!_

_Go on and take it off_

_Take it off!_

_You gotta shake it off baby, for me_

_C'mon and break me off_

_Break me off!_

_'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see_

Yura took her hands and let them roam all over her body as she sang the next verse.

_Need your love 1,2,3_

_Stop starin' at my D cup_

_Don't waste time, just give it to me_

_C'mon baby, just feel me up_

_C'mon, just give it up_

_Go on and take it off_

_Take it off!_

_You gotta shake it off baby, for me_

_C'mon and break me off_

_Break me off!_

_'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see_

Shiori went up to the front of the stage and did a solo piece before backing up and Yura taking her spot.

_Forget the application..._

_You're the right guy for the task_

_Let me take you on vacation_

_Just do it, you don't have to ask!_

_Go on and take it off_

_Take it off!_

_You gotta shake it off baby, for me_

_C'mon and break me off_

_Break me off!_

_'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see_

_Take it off_

_Take it off!_

_Take it off baby, for me_

_Take it off_

_Take it off!_

_Take it off baby, for me._

As the song ended the curtains closed and the crowd let loose a string of cat calls and hollers. The announce walked onto the stage fanning himself. "Wooo! That was hot! Well, it seems that was the last of our bands tonight." Nyogi said as the crowd booed. A stage hand ran on stage and gave Nyogi a letter. "Hold on! It seems we have a last minute band coming on up." The crowd cheered. "This group is called A Skylit Drive!" Nyogi said as he got off the stage

---------

"Hey that's not right! Who the hell are they?" Inuyasha and Rin yelled at the same time.

"Well all we can do is sit back and watch." Miroku said as the curtains began to open.

**************

**So at the last minute i decided to make this a crossover to make it interesting. :)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee**


	5. A Skylit Drive and more surprises!

As the curtain moved, it revealed the next group. The lead singer was a tall guy with red hair and green eyes. The guitarist was short with spiked haired and the drummer was a bulky red head as well. The bassist was a guy with slick black hair.

Wires and The Concept of Breathing by A Skylit Drive

The red head walked up to the mic and began singing while the spiked hair guy screamed. He had a guitar as well.

_Won't you scream my name?_

_For the first time (For the first time)_

_For the last time (For the last time)_

_As I lay down my life before you _

_The hiding place where I sought out your eyes _

_Screaming outwards to shoot me back in time_

_You sent me out in the right field_

_Spilled my words and disguise _

_We're starting a rise_

_Now it's so true I can't go on without you by my side _

_Every night we die _

The spiked haired guy began screaming.

_Hold my breath just to see your ghost_

_I hold it in my hand for you_

The red head began singing.

_Won't you scream my name?_

_For the first time (For the first time)_

_For the last time (For the last time)_

_And I regret the moments I gave you _

_Searching for my plans to devour you _

_I finally found out the truth _

_You sent me out in the right field _

_Spilled my words and disguise _

_We're starting a rise_

_Now it's so true I can't go on without you by my side_

_Every night we die_

The spiked haired guy began singing.

_Let go of the wires!_

_Let go of the wires!_

As the curtains closed the crowd went wild. Two mosh pits had broke out during the song. The announcer walked out on the stage. "Okay, that was a brain waker right there! Now that every band has played, we will be able to tell you what they will be doing on this show. Stay tuned after the commercial break!" Nyogi yelled as the theme music came on and he walked off the stage.

-----------

"Wow! Wasn't what I was expecting." Kagome said as she plopped down in her seat. Everyone agreed as they saw the band walk to where they were sitting.

"Umm hey! I'm Kurama. This is Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke." Kurama said as he introduced each of the member in the band.

"Hey, we're Saosin. I'm Hojo. This is Muso, Eri, Bankotsu, and, Kohaku."

"We're Scary Kid Scaring Kids. This is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Koga, and I'm Shippo."

"Nice to meet you guys! I'm Kagome. This is Kikyo, Sango, Ayame, and Rin. We're Flyleaf.

"Hakudoshi, Suikostu, Onigumo, and Naraku. We're Story of the Year."

"Hey! We're The Donnas! I'm Yura and this is Kagura, Shiori, and Kanna." Yura said as she walked over to Kurama and started batting her eyes.

"Hey....umm do you mind backing up? My girlfriend wouldn't like that."

"Yea, I wouldn't." A girl with blue hair said as she walked over to Kurama and gave him a kiss.

"And I give a fuck because?" Yura said as she pushed pass them and left with her group.

"Don't worry that bitch will get over it." Kikyo said with a smile as she put her hand out. "What's your name?"

"I'm Botan."

"Nice to meet you Botan." Kagome said as she put her hand out as well.

--------------

"Okay viewers were back and I'm ready to give you all the purpose of our show. You see the producers decided their need to be something fresh on the television. We searched for the best bands in the country and came up with these six bands. Telling the bands that their on this show to get their music out to the nation. That isn't the purpose of this show." The crowd gasped and the bands stared shocked at the stage. "This is a battle of the bands show. Each band competes with each other as the viewers and audience decides wether they are kept on or taken off. In the end their will be one band left and that band wins a prize."

"What the hell? We didn't sign up for this." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"Now the winner of the competition receives half a million dollars and a recording contract with a label of their choice. They also get a house and cars for free in a location of their choice. Along with it being furnished." After Nyogi said this the crowd went wild and the bands all looked wide mouthed at the stage. They couldn't believe their ears. "Now that the introductions have been made, next week you guys will be prepared to do your part and choose which of these bans best suites receiving that prizes. Until the next time!" Nyogi said as the theme music came on and the cameras began to turn off.

"Did we just hear right?" Sesshoumaru said as he stared wide eyed at nothing in particular.

"Yea. We did." Ayame said as they all looked at each other in a new light.

"Well let the games begin." Bankutso said as he walked out of the sating area.

**************

**I know right! Lol I even shocked myself a little. Well there goes the introductory chapters. The chapters with songs will be a little shorter than the chapters with all the juicy stuff. Well review! :)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee**


	6. Nightly Visit, Challenge, SKSK

"Okay so are you ready foe our date" Hakudoshi asked kagome as they all began to exit and head to the studio cars.

"Yea sure!" Kagome said with a smile as she walked to his car and waved good bye to the girls.

"I hope she comes in on time. We have practice and our challenge in the morning." Sango said as she yawned and got in to the passenger seat of the red Mitsubishi.

* * *

"I'm really glad you came out with me." Hakudoshi said as he shy slid an arm around Kagome shoulders. He looked away while blushing and Kagome smiled and leaned into him. They had went out to a burger place and were now walking the board walk back to the car.

"The moon looks beautiful tonight." Kagome said as she looked up. They stopped at the edge of the board walk. When kagome felt his hand on her face she turned to look at him and smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. They kissed for a few minutes and took in deep breaths as they parted.

"Your beautiful." Hakudoshi said as he pulled her close to him. He kissed her again and broke away smiling. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Did you feel anything when I kissed you?"

"No" Kagome said with a sigh as she looked down and began to pull away. He pulled her back and she looked at him as he smiled down at her.

"Good, me either." He said as he laughed. She stared at him for a minute before she started giggling.

"God! I was scared it was gunna get awkward." Kagome said as they walked back to the car. When they got in, he smiled at her and drove back to the hotel.

----------------

"So how was it!" Rin yelled as Kagome walked into the door. She, as well as the other girls, were already in their pajamas. She had on Clifford boxers and a tank top.

"It was fun, but we aren't for each other." Kagome said as she began stripping and getting ready for a shower.

"Sorry to hear that." Sango yelled from the kitchen. She had on basketball shorts and a sports bra.

"It's all good. I'm just glad I can finally sleep!" Kagome sighed as she climbed into the shower. When she got out the bathroom had steamed up and felt like a sauna. She put on her underwear and pulled on her booty shorts and tank top. Throwing her wet hair into a sloppy top not, she walked into her room and fell on the bed. ' Sleep!'

**----------------------------LIME!!-----------------------------**

"Okay so what are we doing here again?" Shippo asked as him and Sesshoumaru climbed up the side of the hotel.

"Were gunna see how her date went."

"Why? Why do you care?"

"Because I can." Sesshoumaru said as he glared at him. When they reached the balcony of Kagomes room they listened as she came through the door.

"Hn, it seems she is not interested in him."

"Okay, now can we leave?" Shippo asked as Kagome stopped to talk with Rin.

"No"

"Well I'm leaving." Shippo said as he jumped down from the balcony on the 10th floor. As Staring at her balcony doors he saw her begin to take her close off. He took in her voluptuous body, the curve of her ass, and the swell of her breast. When he saw the lights go out and the bathroom door open he covered his sent and snuck into her room. He quickly hid in the closet. When she came out of the bathroom and landed on the bed, he rose an eyebrow.

'At least get comfortable.' He thought as he saw her get back up and turn the lights off. She crawled back into bed and when he heard a quiet snore he entered her room. He walked up to her bed and saw her sprawled out under the covers. Slowly he leaned forward and sniffed her. 'Smells too damn good.' He left his hand trail down the side of her face and saw her smile before turning away from him. He saw her cheeks flush and smelt her arousal flow through the air.

He couldn't take just standing there and went to the foot of her bed and crouched down. He lifted up her covers and began to slide under them. Her legs were slide apart and bent at the knee a little. He crawled between her legs and put his nose against her crotch slowly sniffing her. The scent got stronger. He ran his hands up her thighs and licked her cloth cover pussy. He felt her shake a little and heard her moan. He did it again and again till she began to breath harshly. He moved one of his hands up and slide it under her shirt. He massaged her uncovered breast and heard her gasp. He stopped his action in fear of waking her up. When he heard her sigh and shift he began his actions again. He buried his face in her and began licking her again. Growing tired of the shorts he made a slit down the middle. Cutting through her underwear as well, and began licking her shave lips.

'She tastes good.' He thought as he felt himself grow harder than before. He saw her hooded pearl and rubbed his thumb over it. She gasped ad whimpered as he continued rubbing it. He switched up rotations and began rubbing her harder. He felt her shake and the suddenly she screamed out.

**---------------------------------END LIME!!!------------------------------**

'Holy Shit!' Kagome thought to myself as she screamed myself awake. 'I had been having a nice dream until it turned all raunchy. It felt so real!' She thought as she felt between her legs and found something sticky there. 'Shit, I cam on myself! I hate wet dreams.' Kagome thought as she began to grumble and climbed out of bed, She grabbed another pair of jeans and walked into the bathroom. When she got her underwear and pants off she looked at them and saw them ripped. 'Dammit, those were my favorite pair!'

* * *

'That was too close.' Sesshoumaru said as he looked at her from the balcony. He had gotten a little taste of her essence before he had to bolt out there. He saw her sit up ad grab some clothes and run to the bathroom. When she came out he saw her climb back in bed. He waited till he heard snoring and went back into her room. Smiling, he took his souvenir and went back to his room.

* * *

"Okay so you guys have your challenge for the next show will show along the screen. This challenge will be classic pop and rap songs. Your goal is to make it as rock as you can. The next show is in three nights so be prepared!" Nyogi said as he left them standing on the seating box for the bands.

"Okay so lets see what were getting in to." Inuyasha said as he taped the little button indicating the screen to start.

Order of Show and Song:

Scary Kids Scaring Kids - Toxic by Britney Spears

Saosin - Men in Black by Will Smith

The Donnas - Apologize by One Republic

Flyleaf - Umbrella by Rihanna

Story of the Year - Still Fly by Big Tymers

A Skylit Drive - What Goes Around Comes Around by Justin Timberlake

"What the shit?" Ayame exclaimed as she looked at their song. "We have to sing this shit?"

"At least you don't have some gay ass song by a man whose voice goes too high." Hiei said as he walked off. His group following him quickly.

"Let's get started!" Kagome yelled enthusiastically as Sesshoumaru stared at her. "Is there something on my face?

"Don't forget about or date." Sesshoumaru said as he walked out to catch up to his group.

"That was strange." Rin said out loud

"Tell me about it." Kikyo said as she glared at his back.

* * *

"Okay folks Band Countdown is back with a vengeance!" Nyogi yelled as the crowd went wild and began cheering. "Now the challenge this week is punk goes crunk and pop. At the end of the competition each of you will use your voting device to choose the worse bands. Now let's start the show!" As he finished that the screen popped up showing Britney Spears.

"Hey yeall this is Britney. This band coming up for yall will be performing my hit single Toxic. Enjoy!" She said as she faded and the stage curtains opened.

_Toxic by Britney Spears_

The music started and the lights were dimmed as Inuyasha started playing guitar. Miroku was playing background on bass when Sesshoumaru walked up to the mic.

_Baby, can't you see_

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you_

_Should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous;_

_I'm fallin'_

Miroku and Inuyasha began playing heavier as Koga played the drums.

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

_I need a hit_

_Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous;_

_I'm lovin' it_

Inuyasha started screaming into the mic.

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_Losing my head_

_Spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now?_

Inuyasha screamed as Sesshoumaru sang. Shippo sang back up.

_With a taste of your lips,_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic_

_I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_It's getting late_

_To give you up_

_I took a sip_

_From my devil cup_

_Slowly_

_It's taking over me_

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_It's in the air_

_And it's all around_

_Can you feel me now?_

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic_

_I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic_

_I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic_

_I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do,_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

As the song ended the curtains closed and the crowd screamed.

"Now that's what I call entertainment. Give a big hand for Scary Kids Scaring Kids." Nyogi clapped as the crowd went wild. "Okay our next bands will be Saosin and The Donnas, after this commercial break!" Nyogi announced as the theme music came on.

-----------------

"You guys were good!" Rin screamed as she gave Shippo a hug. Shippo blushed and smiled as he hugged her back.

"Aww how cute! The retards are in love." Yura yelled as her and her group laughed and turned to walk to the stage area.

"Anal bitches." Inuyasha yelled after them and sat down. Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru and gave him a smile.

"Good job."

"Thank You. Sit with me." Sesshoumaru said as he sat in the chair closest and pulled her down next to him. When she was next to him he put his arm around her.

"Hey Kagome!" Hakudoshi exclaimed as he waved at her and sat down.

"You are not dating him?"

"No, there's no spark." Kagome replied as she looked out in time to see the announcer come back on stage.

******************

**Okay so I updated!!! :)**

**Hmm I need some ideas, I've been having really bad writers block :/**

**If you listen to the songs off of the punk goes crunk and punk goes pop albums their really good! I got the idea for the songs from there. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee :)**


	7. Saosin and The Donnas

"Welcome back everyone! I know your excited to see the next two bands perform and I don't blame you." Nyogi said as the crowd went wild. "Our next group is Saosin and they will be taking it old school tonight!" Nyogi yelled as he walked off the stage and the screen came on again.

"Hey guys! This is ya boy Will Smith and I'm excited to introduce to you Saosin singing my hit song Men in Black which is the theme song for my hit movie Men in Black!" Will Smith said as the audience screamed and the screen went black and the curtains opened.

Hojo walked up to the mic and as the music played he sang the lyrics. While Bankotsu rapped some of the lyrics.

Men in Black by Will Smith

Hojo walked up to the mic and as the music played he sang the lyrics. While Bankotsu rapped some of the lyrics.

_Here come the men in black._

_It's the MIBs, uh, here come the MIBs._

_Here come the men in black._

_They won't let you remember, no._

_Nah Nah Nah,_

_The good guys dress in black, remember that._

_Just in case we're ever face-to-face and make contact._

_The title held by me, MIB,_

_Means what you think you saw... you didn't see._

_So don't blink, b, what was there is now gone._

_Black suits with the black ray bans on._

_Walk in shadow, move in silence._

_Guard against extra terrestrial violence._

_Yo, we ain't on no government list,_

_We straight don't exist, no names and no fingerprints._

_Saw something strange, watch your back,_

_'Cause you never quite know where the MIBs at, uh._

_Here come the men in black,_

_Galaxy defenders._

_Here come the men in black._

_They won't let you remember, no._

_Uh huh, now, from the deepest of the darkest night,_

_On the horizon, bright light enters the sight, tight._

_Cameras zoom on the impending doom,_

_But then-like boom, black suits fill the room up._

_With the quickness, talk with the witnesses._

_Hypnotizer, neuralizer- _

_Vivid memories turn to fantasies._

_Ain't no MIBs, can i please?_

_Do what we say, that's the way we kick it._

_Y'know what I mean?_

_See my noisy cricket get wicked on ya._

_We're your first, last, and only line of defense_

_Against the worst scum of the universe._

_Don't fear us, cheer us, _

_If you ever get near us_

_Don't jeer us, we're fearless._

_MIBs freezin' up all the flack,_

_What's that stand for?_

_"Men in black"._

_Let me see ya bounce with me, _

_Just bounce with me, just bounce it with me._

_C'mon, let me see ya just slide with me,_

_Just slide with me, just slide with me._

_C'mon, let me see ya take a walk with me,_

_Just walk with me, take a walk with me._

_C'mon, make your neck work,_

_Now freeze._

_Here come the men in black,_

_Galaxy defenders._

_Here come the men in black._

_They won't let you remember, no._

As the song ended the curtains closed and the crowd applauded, but not as loud as before. "Well, I see the audience has spoken. Tough on Saosin, however you guys still did good! Now on to our next performers. The beautiful and sexified women of The Donnas!" Nyogi yelled as the screen came back on.

"Hey guys! We're One Republic and we'd like to welcome The Donnas to the stage performing our hit Apologize!" the lead singer of One Republic said as the crowd screamed wildly and then the curtains opened and revealed The Donnas.

Apologize by One Republic

Yura walked to the mic and let the music build up a bit before she started singing.

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say_

_But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down_

_But wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say_

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_Woahooo woah_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_(But that's nothing new)_

_Yeah yeah_

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_

_And you say_

_Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,_

_But I'm afraid_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_Woahooo woah_

_Holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say_

_But I just can't make a sound_

_Lets Go!_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

The curtains closed and the crowd screamed wildly as Nyogi came back on stage. "Wow! Those girls know how to put on a show! Well, unfortunately we have to go onto a commercial break." The crowd booed. "But, sit tight because up next we have Flyleaf gracing the stage." Nyogi said as the theme music came on

"We're doomed!" Muso said as he landed on the couch next to Sesshoumaru's group.

"Don't worry! I don't think you guys did that bad." I said as I rubbed Muso's hand. Hojo came in looking down as well. "Where are the others?"

"Their yelling at the producers for giving us such a suck ass song." Hojo breathed out as he sat next to Sango. and put his head in his hands.

"Well we should head out. Don't worry you guys!" I said as I rushed out with my group.

"Hey Kagome, why are you guys wearing robes?" Hakudoshi asked me.

"Well its a surprise!" Kikyo answered as she pushed me out the door and we caught up to our group. "Okay so no chickening out!" She yelled at us as we took our robes off. I had on a black mini skirt with black spanks and black knee high boots. I wore a black shirt and my hair was straight and down and I took the bandana off to show my white bangs. I had on black eyeliner and mascara and lip gloss. Everyone looked the same except Kikyo had on red, Sango had on blue, Ayame had on green, and Rin had on yellow and their bangs weren't white. We took our positions and we heard Nyogi start talking.

**Sorry it took forever for me to update!! Review :)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee :)**


End file.
